Verliere
by EmilySweetUchiha
Summary: Dos opuestos que se atraen, en el lugar equivocado y el momento equivocado. Que se atraen en todo lugar, a todas horas. Oneshot Pliroy. Lemon


Apoyo con fuerza sus manos sobre el frío metal, sin importarle lastimarse en el proceso. No le importaba el dolor físico en ese momento. No podía ser peor al que le taladraba el pecho.

Los vestidores estaban vacíos a esa hora, como siempre. No era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta tarde. Más bien, que ambos lo hacían.

 _Todo empezó en sus primeras competencias como senior. Cuando era junior, todo era fácil. No tenía siquiera un rival digno, no había perdido ni una vez. Eso cambió cuando le conoció a él._

 _Jean Jaques Leroy._

 _El imbecil que se burlaba de él cada vez que le ganaba, ese narcisista hijo de puta que tan mal le caía._

 _Siempre le provocaba y él le respondía con insultos._

 _Una noche, luego de una competencia, había vuelto a los vestidores refunfuñando, porque había olvidado su estupida chaqueta dentro. Había vuelto a ganar la plata, o más bien, a perder el oro. Estaba de un humor de mierda y ni siquiera dejo que alguno de sus entrenadores le acompañara al lugar. Conocían a Yuri lo suficiente para saber que perder era un golpe a su orgullo. El lugar donde se llevó a cabo la competencia estaba a unas cuadras del hotel; con su credencial, podía pasar a cualquier hora. Ventajas de ser famoso, suponía._

 _Camino a zancadas hasta el vestidor, desatando su furia en cada paso que daba. Se metió de sopetón dentro de los vestidores, caminando directamente al casillero que le correspondía. Freno en seco al ver la puerta de esté abierta, y su chaqueta ausente. Estaba por lanzar una maldicion al aire, hasta que se vio interrumpido por esa voz que tanto le jodia los tímpanos._

 _-Vaya, vaya. Miren quien a vuelto por su chaqueta de gatito-_

 _Se giró furioso. JJ estaba apoyado contra su casillero, con esa estupida musculosa roja y su hermosa chaqueta en sus estupidas manos._

 _-¿Que mierda haces con mis cosas, imbecil?- soltó furioso._

 _-Oh vamos, no me trates así. ¡La recogí para ti!- rió el canadiense sin abandonar su posición._

 _-Nadie te lo pidió, devuélveme mi chaqueta- continuó con voz amenazante, acercándose lo suficiente para tomar lo que era suyo._  
 _Más el pelinegro tenía otros planes y la alzó donde sabía que el menor no podía alcanzarla._

 _-Oh pero mira nada más, eres muy pequeño para alcanzarlo- se burló con ese brillo divertido en sus ojos._

 _-¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!¡¿Cuantos años tienes imbecil?! ¡Deja de joder y devuélveme mi chaqueta!-_

 _-Y si no te la devuelvo... ¿Que?- continuó, con su sonrisa cada vez más divertida._

 _-Te patearé las pelotas tan fuerte que tú horrenda prometida jamás conocerá a sus hijos- bramó con furia el menor, harto de ese estupido juego._

 _El moreno rió complacido. Le divertía en demasía hacerle enojar._

 _-Tengo una mejor idea- comenzó, viendo como el ceño del rubio se fruncía aún más y mostraba los dientes- mejor me das un beso y te devuelvo tu mantita de gato, ¿Que dices?-_

 _-¿Ah?- se quedó procesando la situación ¿que?- ¡¿que te pasa?!- soltó confundido y alterado._

 _-Oh cierto... eres menor de edad, eso te metería en problemas, más bien, quien estaría en problemas sería yo... pero... ¿Que es la vida sin un poco de peligro? Nadie se arriesga más que yo, gatito- rió entre dientes- pero tranquilo, no le diré nada a tus padres- le guiñó el ojo, divertido, deleitándose con el rojo que adornaba el rostro del menor._

 _Yurio estaba que ardía en furia. Ese hijo de puta venía molestándole hace rato ya, solo para verle rabiar. ¿Le divertía verle enojado? ¿Le gustaba que le cagara a patadas? Bien, no mordería el anzuelo esta vez._

 _Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, el tirón en su musculosa le tomo desprevenido. Vio como Plisetsky le miraba decidido, con sus ojos verdes brillando en furia. Le acercó rápidamente a su rostro y le beso con fuerza, quitándole el aire._

 _Él, sin embargo, no se lo veía venir. Siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos que el menor ya se había separado de él, quitándole la chaqueta de la mano y desapareciendo por la puerta._

Ese había sido el desencadenante de la tormenta que ahora se desataba en su pecho. Sus cabellos cayeron por delante de su rostro, imposibilitandole la vista. Con sus uñas, rasgo la puerta de metal en frente suyo, recordando el día en que todo cambio por completo.

 _Jean había ganado el oro. De nuevo. Ya estaba harto de ese imbecil. Siquiera pudo disimular su cara de decepción frente a las cámaras. Recordaba que ni siquiera Lilia pudo hacer algo con su estado de ánimo esa noche. Lo único que pidió, es que no le molestaran._

 _Los vestidores le traían el asqueroso recuerdo de ese maldito beso. Lo recordaba y tenía ganas de patear algo._  
 _Se quitó el traje con el cuál patino y se colocó un short y una remera manga corta. Para ser un gran establecimiento, las duchas no sobraban. Se dispuso a esperar que alguna se desocupara. Mientras tanto se entretuvo con su teléfono._

 _Se caracterizaba por ser adicto a su celular, así que casi no se da cuenta de que está solo en la zona de duchas. Se estaba por quitar la trenza del cabello antes de que una toalla le aterrizará en al cabeza._

 _Automáticamente su rostro se tornó rojo de cólera._

 _-¡Oye imbecil!¡¿Quien te crees que eres para...?!-_

 _-¿Yo? El rey, por supuesto-_

 _Podía visualizar muchos mini-yuris corriendo en su cabeza, rompiendo todo a su paso mientras gritaban frustrados._

 _-¿Cuando mierda piensas dejarme en paz?- espetó, tomando con furia la toalla en su cabeza y tirándola al piso._

 _-¿Y tú cuando dejaras de ser tan pedante?- contraatacó el canadiense._

 _Le sorprendió verle serio de repente. -¿Que quieres?- le preguntó más calmado, pero denotando la molestia en su voz._

 _-Quiero que me expliques el beso de la otra noche- respondio sin más, hablando más bajo de lo que debería._

 _-¿Ah? ¡Tú lo pediste grandísimo idiota!- grito, tratando de no sonrojarse por la repentina pregunta._

 _-¡No creí que ibas a hacerlo!- bramó el canadiense._

 _-¡¿Que mierda esperabas que hiciera?!- grito pateando el banco más cercano, estaba nervioso y se sentía acorralado._

 _-¡No lo se, que me mandaras a la mierda como siempre haces!- respondió enojado._

 _-¡Quería mi estupida chaqueta!-_

 _-¡Iba a dártela de todos modos!-_

 _-¡¿Estas idiota?!¡¿Como iba a saber eso?! ¡Te la pasas molestándome y me tienes harto!-_

 _Ambos se habían acercado al otro, quedando de frente, gritándose a la cara._

 _Jean no supo porque lo hizo, pero tomo bruscamente al menor de la nuca en respuesta a sus gritos, y lo callo de un beso. Presionó sus labios con los suyos con fuerza, mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba su cintura. El rubio jadeo sorprendido, logrando que la lengua del contrario entrará en su cavidad. Era un beso violento, lleno de adrenalina. Lleno de algo que aún no podía describir._

 _Yurio le empujó bruscamente, rompiendo le contacto. Ambos se miraron jadeando, tratando de encontrar respuestas en los ojos del otro. Lo único que encontraron, fue que ambos querían más de eso._

 _Jean se le acercó en dos grandes zancadas y volvió a repetir el acto, solo que esta vez le soltó la nuca y con ambas manos rozó su trasero y le impulsó hacia arriba. Yurio, por inercia, rodeo sus piernas en las caderas del mayor, perdiéndose en las sensaciones desconocidas._

 _El canadiense no se detuvo y se metió en la ducha que había dejado abierta, aún cargandolo. Lo apoyo contra la pared y siguió besándolo, cada vez con más ímpetu y ganas. Había saboreado su lengua incontables veces en esos pocos minutos y dudaba poder detenerse. Quería mas. Mucho más._

 _Había lanzado sus shorts a alguna esquina de la ducha y había bajado sus dedos hasta su entrada, comenzando a prepararlo con rapidez. Ante eso, Yurio se alejó de sus labios._

 _-Hazlo ya-_

 _Jean le miro con duda, iba a refutarle, pero el menor no le dejo continuar. -Hazlo de una vez o no lo hagas, maldición- le apuro._

 _No quiso cortar el momento así que simplemente bajo el cierre de su bragueta lo necesario y le penetro sin miramientos._

 _Yurio ahogo un grito de dolor y le enterró las uñas en la espalda a la vez que mordía su hombro. El moreno iba a salir, pero el movimiento que el otro comenzó a hacer, le hizo entender que no quería parar. Y simplemente le consintió._

 _Lo embistió fuerte, sin delicadeza y sin pausas. El acto fue tan repentino y excitante que no duró más de diez minutos aquella vez. A Yuri le había gustado eso. Le gusto que no fuera delicado, inclusive sintió más dolor que placer y eso por algún extraña razón lo puso aún más. Luego de hacerlo, se negaron a mirarse a los ojos. JJ simplemente se vistió y se fue a pasos rápidos mientras el rubio terminaba de bañarse, percatándose del dolor en su parte baja que comenzaba a crecer. Vale, eso le dolería mañana._

Ese fue el primero de muchísimos encuentros. Siempre que coincidían a solas en algún lugar, la pasión se desataba y se fundían en gritos y gemidos. Siempre discutían antes de hacerlo, como si el enojo y la rabia fueran el detonante de sus actos. Y sinceramente, no podían pasarla mejor.

Yurio sabía que JJ estaba comprometido, pero por el amor de Dios, él tenía 16 y eso no podía importarle menos. Si la tía iba a casarse con un imbecil, allá ella. No contó con que las cosas tomaran ese inesperado rumbo.

 _Estaba volviendo a pasar. Ambos estaban en la misma ciudad por unos días para grabar comerciales. No se veían hace meses ni tampoco se comunicaban por ningún medio. Su relación era puramente del momento, es decir, no había ni una relación allí._

 _Se habían cruzado en el centro comercial de la zona y casi corrieron a encerrarse en los baños, asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Hacerlo en lugares donde cualquiera les podia descubrir en cualquier momento, era un fetiche impuesto._

 _Más esa tarde, algo cambio. Los besos de JJ comenzaron rudos, como siempre, pero luego se tornaron suaves y apasionados. No hubo discusión de por medio esa vez. Simplemente se habían visto y se habían dirigido a donde estaban en ese momento._

 _JJ le quitó la chamarra al menor y la dejo en alguna parte del cubículo. Comenzó a pasear sus dedos contra su cintura, por debajo de su remera. Le sentía gemir contra su boca, mientras hacía lo mismo que él._  
 _Cuando se aburrió de eso, comenzó a lamer y morder la extensión de su cuello, a la vez que jugaba con sus pezones. Podía imaginarle mordiéndose fuertemente los labios para callar los gemidos atorados en su garganta. Bajo una de sus manos y con la práctica ganada en sus encuentros anteriores, bajo sus pantalones y sus bóxers de una sola vez. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a masajear su miembro con lentitud y parsimonia._

 _Eso dejo confundido a Yurio, que estaba acostumbrado a la rudeza del otro a la hora de mantener relaciones._

 _-¿Que haces...?- quiso responder en un susurro, siendo callado nuevamente por el canadiense, el cual había llevado dos de sus dedos a la boca del menor. Este los lamió y chupo hasta lubricarlos lo suficiente, dejándose llevar por el placer._

 _Una vez que saco sus dedos, le dio vuelta y tomó sus caderas llevándolas hacia atrás. Amaba verle desde ese ángulo, con la remera toda levantada y su trasero favorito a la vista. Se relamió ansioso y comenzó a prepararlo._

 _-¿Que... qué haces? Ah... para...- Yuri intentaba quejarse de ello, no necesitaba preparación alguna. Pero sus gemidos y su entrecortada respiración no le dejaba formular una oración completa. El canadiense sonrió complacido ante el rostro sonrojado del chico y metió un tercer dedo. Hizo tijeras y se movió lenta y tortuosamente para luego aumentar el ritmo._

 _Yuri se deshacía en gemidos. Tenía lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Jamás había sentido tanto placer y es que sus encuentros con Jean siempre eran rudos, sin preparación._

 _Cuando lo creyó listo, el mayor se desabrochó el pantalón con rapidez y lo penetro con paciencia, sintiendo cómo le interior del menor le apretaba. Mierda. Ese día se sentía aún más delicioso que las veces anteriores._  
 _Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomo a lo rubio de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos._

 _Un calor se instaló en el pecho del menor ante eso. Los ojos de Jean brillaban y le miraban fijamente._

 _El canadiense hizo chocar sus frente y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, le penetro hasta el fondo de una manera rápida, tanto que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo saco lento y volvió a meterlo con fuerza. Así estuvo durante unos minutos hasta que necesito más._

 _Termino de acercar sus rostros y le beso con necesidad. Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y violentas, pero esa vez se sentía aún mejor. El interior del rubio le succionaba y se sentía húmedo, al contrario de otras veces. Se alejó de sus labios para poder penetrarle con más ímpetu. Con una de sus manos tapo la boca del menor para ahogar su gritos, puesto que había comenzado a moverse más y más profundo y con más rapidez aún._

 _Extrañamente, sintió que le necesitaba aún más, más cerca, más suyo. Con la misma mano que tapaba su boca, le impulsó hacia atrás, haciendo que la espalda del rubio chocará con su pecho. Hizo que apoyará su cabeza en su hombro y siguió penetrándole con violencia, a la vez que dirigía su otra mano a su miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo al ritmo de la embestidas._

 _Bajo su mirada y pudo ver cómo el menor tenía el rostro fuertemente sonrojado, los ojos verdes brillando con lágrimas en los ojos por el placer y una mirada que le pedía más. No pudo resistirse a deleitarse con sus labios de nuevo._

 _Luego de unos minutos, las embestidas se volvieron erráticas y rudas, llevándolos al climax. Se vacío dentro suyo, y mordió su cuello mientras lo hacía. El menor también había llegado al final, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina._

 _-Eres increíble, gatito- le susurró al oído mientras le abrazaba aún de espaldas. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, para minutos más tarde, volver a repetir el acto._

Desde aquella vez, los encuentros se hicieron más extraños. Más íntimos. Más suaves y con mayor frecuencia. Habían inclusive comenzado a mensajearse. Siguieron haciéndolo en el primer lugar que encontraban, pero se habían incluido hoteles a la lista, más bien, la habitación de hotel de JJ en las competencias. El canadiense era mayor de edad y tenía la habitación para él solo, haciendo así que sus encuentros con el ruso fuesen constantes.

Las temporadas que pasaban lejos del otro les volvía locos, haciéndoles inclusive poner excusas de "negocios" para coincidir en la misma ciudad y entregarse al placer todas las veces posibles.

Llego un momento en el que Yuri ya no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía; esa necesidad de tenerle cerca, de sentirse suyo. Pero sabía cómo eran las cosas. Él no era más que un amante. JJ estaba comprometido y pensaba casarse con Isabella cuando ganara el oro.

Fue por eso que se rompió el alma para ganar, y lo había logrado por poco. JJ había estado fallando en sus últimas presentaciones y no sabia si lo había hecho a propósito o que. Una parte de él quería que sea así. Necesitaba que sea así, necesitaba que le amará tanto como él lo hacía. Lamentablemente, las cosas nunca salían como el quería.

 _-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- le interrogó el canadiense. De nuevo estaban en los vestidores. De nuevo solos.- No puedo quedarme hoy, Isabella ha venido y debe estar esperándome afuera-_

 _Yuri apretó los puños hasta volverlos blancos- no ganaste...- siseo con furia. El moreno le miro y interrogante, preguntándose qué es lo que realmente quería decirle.- no ganaste el oro. No puedes casarte con ella-_

 _El canadiense le miro sorprendido- Yuri... tu...¿quisiste ganar por eso?...-_

 _-¡No seas imbecil!- bramó furioso al verse descubierto- jamás haría esto por ti, no te creas tanto-_

 _Jj sonrió con suficiencia, ocultando así el golpe que las palabras de Yuri le habían dado.- entonces felicitaciones por tu medalla, gatito.- se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí._

 _Y ya se lo esperaba en realidad. Plisetsky le dio vuelta de golpe y le beso con furia contenida. Esclavo de sus deseos, le respondió con el mismo fervor._

Y así se encontraban ahora. Como aquella vez en el baño del centro comercial. JJ embestía con fuerza y furia contra su cuerpo, sin prepararle siquiera, porque él se lo había pedido así. No quería sus caricias, no quería su falso amor. Solo quería ser suyo y no le importaba cómo. No quería que se terminara, quería sentir como su cuerpo respondía ante su rudeza una y otra vez, llenándolo para siempre.

Con las manos apoyadas en la fría puerta de metal de su casillero en las duchas, sentía como su cuerpo sudaba y las manos de JJ se enterraban en sus caderas, arremetiendo contra él como si fuese la última vez. Y es que así se sentía, como una despedida sin palabras, una despedida que ninguno quería. No aguanto más y se vino furiosamente sobre la mano del pelinegro, a la vez que este le llenaba por dentro. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras se negaba a darse vuelta.  
El canadiense llevo su mano a los cabellos rubios para poder mirarle a los ojos, pero le fue impedido. Yurio le dio un manotazo.

-Vístete y lárgate... alguien puede vernos- le dijo, haciendo sonar a su voz con su frialdad característica.

-Gatito...- quiso intervenir.

-¡No me digas así!- bramó, sintiéndose humillado.-Lárgate, tu prometida te espera- le soltó con odio.

Sabiendo que era malo alterar al menor, simplemente se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta. Con la mano en el picaporte, se dio vuelta y le vio vestido con sus bóxers, tomando un par de toallas para meterse en la ducha. Vio sus cabellos casi dorados caer por sus hombros, su cintura, su hermosa espalda y se sintió miserable. Se sintió el cobarde que era. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, encaminándose a donde se encontraba Isabella.

Cuando se encontró solo, se metió en la ducha rápidamente para finalmente romper en llanto. Le odiaba, le odiaba mucho. O tal vez, solo odiaba no poder dejar de quererle como lo hacia. Se lavo el cuerpo, diciéndose a si mismo que olvidarlo todo era lo mejor. Se vistió casi sin ganas y salió del establecimiento.

Chequeo su teléfono y vio llamadas perdidas de Lilia y Yakov, también algunas de Viktor. Les aviso por mensaje que estaba ocupado. Sabía que ellos querían celebrar su triunfo, pero ese día, sentía que había perdido más que ganado.

Tenía que ir a prepararse para el banquete, así que se dispuso a caminar al hotel, esperando que sus fans no osaran a molestarle ese día. No dio dos pasos cuando vio algo que le termino de partir el corazón.

Sintió una daga en el pecho al ver cómo JJ e Isabella se besaban y se sacaban una foto. Era un hijo de puta. Y él, un idiota. Sabía en lo que se metía y no le importo, ahora podía ver las consecuencias.

-¡Yura!- escucho a sus espaldas. Se volteó confundido para luego sonreír tenuemente. Era increíble cómo ese hombre podía intuir que algo estaba mal. Siempre aparecía cuando le necesitaba

Otabek Altin era su nuevo amigo. Su mejor amigo. El único que sabía la relación que mantenía con Leroy. Se conocían hace días, pero el aura de confianza que el Kazajo le transmitía, le había hecho soltar la lengua. El contrario se dedicó a escucharlo, sin juzgarlo siquiera y se lo agradecía enormemente.

-Beka- respondió mientras se acercaba hasta la moto. El moreno le dio un casco. No necesitaban palabras para saber que el rubio necesitaba salir de ahí. Sin decir nada, se subió a la motocicleta para alejarse de todo aquello, aferrándose fuertemente a la chaqueta de cuero de su nuevo amigo.

* * *

Es anoche en el banquete, de sentía inusualmente sofocado. Isabella colgaba de su brazo y sentía que le quemaba el contacto. Tenía que hablar con muchísima gente, sacarse fotos y pactar entrevistas. Más que una celebración, parecía una reunión de negocios. La peor parte era que debía tomarse fotos con los otros dos ganadores, y Plisetsky era uno de ellos.

Le encontraba hermoso, majestuoso, con su cabello rubio suelto y ese traje que le sentaba de maravilla.

No le había dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez y su semblante se veía tranquilo, en paz. Eso no hizo más que molestarle. Era egoísta enojarse por verle feliz sin él, puesto a que él mismo había generado todo lo ocurrido. Aún así, se negaba a dejarle ir.

Durante toda la velada, pudo ver cómo su rubio se la pasaba de un lado a otro con Altin. Reían juntos y comían juntos. Pensó que les faltaba ponerse a bailar para crisparle los nervios; pero hicieron algo aún peor. Viktor se enteró de la afinidad de dj del Kazajo y le obligó prácticamente a animar un poco la fiesta. El moreno invito a Yurio a subirse con él y ayudarle y claro que el menor, aceptó con entusiasmo.

Pasó las siguientes dos horas viendo como Otabek le enseñaba a mezclar al rubio. Le mostraba técnicas y canciones nuevas, haciendo brillar sus ojos. Y no pudo evitar pensar que él jamás había podido lograr esa expresión en el menor. Se veía tan feliz, que le destrozaba el pecho, alertando un poco a su prometida que no dejaba de preguntarle si se sentía bien. A la quinta vez que ella le preguntaba lo mismo, se canso y le dijo con amabilidad que necesitaba usar el baño. Ella le sonrió como siempre y le dejo ir.

Casi corrió al baño. Llego y se apoyó en el lavabo, respirando con fuerza. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de apartar a Altin de su lado. Mierda, le extrañaba y habían pasado solo unas horas. Le costaba imaginarse así el resto de su vida.

El sonido de unos pasos le alertó, haciéndole mirar al frente. En el reflejo del espejo, pudo ver a Yurio parado en la puerta, tan sorprendido como él.

Y estaban nuevamente solos.

Se incorporó y rápidamente tomo su rostro con amabas manos, besándolo con una necesidad acumulada. El menor soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, dandole lugar a introducir su lengua. Le acarició con todo el amor que tenía en el cuerpo, delineó sus labios, saboreandolos, deseando fundirse en él. Fue correspondido casi de inmediato. Sintió sus finos brazos rodear su cuello y sus delicados dedos enredarse en su cabello y suspiro, satisfecho. Quería hacerlo suyo de tantas formas que no podía imaginarse una vida en la que su gatito no esté.

Más se separó bruscamente de él al sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a mojarse. Yurio había comenzado a llorar en el medio del beso, mientras le correspondía.

-Yuri...- susurró dolido, mientras mantenía sus manos en su cara, tratando de limpiarle, sin éxito, las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

-¿Por qué haces esto, eh? ¿Tanto me odias?- le soltó con la voz rota. JJ se sintio morir.

-No, Yuri... jamás podría odiarte, de hecho es todo lo contra...-

-¡No se te ocurra decirlo!- le gritó el menor, empujándole lejos- ¡¿Con que derecho vienes a decir que sientes algo por mí, si lo único qué haces es jugar conmigo?!-

El moreno se quedó helado.

-Si tanto me apreciaras... no te casarías con ella.- finalizó, secándose las lágrimas con furia.

-Sabes que tengo una reputación que mantener, Isabella es ...-

-¡Me importa una mierda tu reputación! ¿es por qué ambos somos hombres? ¿Te avergüenzas? ¿O es por qué soy menor de edad? Puedo esperar si eso es lo que quieres, esperare a cumplir 18 y entonces...-

-Es por todas esas razones... pero no me avergüenzo de ti, Yuri- susurró dolido.

-... no te creo... no te creo nada. Eres un maldito bastardo Jean-

Ambos sentían como el agujero en sus pechos se agrandaban y JJ se odio por ser tan cobarde.

-No vuelvas a hablarme...- comenzó el ruso. El canadiense se puso pálido.

-No... Yuri... gatito... espera- comenzó a desesperarse al ver que no había solución para eso.

-... ni a llamarme así. No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi si no es por un asunto profesional, no te me vuelvas a acercar. Esto fue un error- finalizó el rubio, con el rostro más destrozado que le había visto alguna vez.

Balbuceó conmocionado- Yu... Yuri, espera... no puede terminar aquí... no puede ser que...-

-¿Terminar que?- le preguntó, irónico- Jamás empezamos nada- terminó, dándose la vuelta sin ganas, retirándose finalmente del lugar.

Fue allí, en el baño de ese hotel, donde ambos derramaron sus últimas lágrimas por el otro.

* * *

Al salir del baño, JJ se apresuró a encontrar a Isabella, le había dejado mucho tiempo sola. La vio allí, parada mientras hablaba con sus padres. Era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa y lamentaba no corresponder a sus sentimientos, más no podía dejarla. La necesitaba, para Jean, ella era su mejor amiga, la mejor compañera. Se intentó convencer a si mismo de que casarse con ella era la decisión correcta y que con el tiempo lograría amarle.

Aún fijando esa frase en su mente, sus ojos siguieron al ruso que le había robado el corazón toda la noche, hasta que tuvieron que retirarse nuevamente al hotel.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Isabella dormía apoyada en su hombro, él solo se resignó a mirar por la ventana. Sentía el calor de la cabeza de su prometida en su hombro y se dedicó a mirarla un poco más. Si, era hermosa. La amaría y sus hijos serían perfectos, volvió a decirse. Recosto su cabeza sobre la de ella; se había creado una voz en su cabeza que le decía que hacía lo correcto, tratando de callar esas voces internas que le gritaban que se estaba olvidado de algo.

Ese algo se sentía como un agujero negro en su pecho.

Ese algo era su corazón, el cuál había olvidado en Barcelona, en las manos de Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

 **Ayyy mi primer Lemon en este fandom, que putos nervios carajo kjgkdfjg** **se me ocurrió la idea ayer y dije ¿por qué no? Para mi el Otayuri es sagrado, pero aún así no pude evitar escribir esto jajaja me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría un epílogo, tengo uno en mente pero no estoy segura de escribirlo. Gracias a todas las que leen mis fics y espero que este les haya gustado.**


End file.
